


Teaching Adam

by HSavinien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-meme prompt: I would love to see some Crowley/Adam- after Adam is legal, of course- involving Adam wanting to know about sex and Crowley being VERY happy to show him what's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Adam

"Let me get this strai- er. Let me see if I understand this properly. You want me-"

"Yes."

"Toexplainwhatallthefussisabout," Crowley finished in a rush. He was _not_ blushing. He had more control over his body than that. "Didn't they cover this in Health and Fitness?"

"Not the bit with two blokes."

"Oh." Crowley blessed inwardly. Perhaps it _had_ been a bad idea to get that prudish biddy elected MP.

"So I thought you might as well show me. I mean, who else am I going to ask? Angels and Horsepersons aside, there's no one else around."

"Well, there's always humans," Crowley said, half-desperately.

"Nope. Might break 'em," Adam replied philosophically. "Besides, it'd be a bit of a bastard thing to do, breaking up Brian and Wens, and there's no one else I like well enough."

"Er. Hastur? He works for your you-know as well."

Adam stared at him. "Yeurgh."

"Er, right, right. Good point."

"So. You all right, then?" Adam extended one hand and, gently, surprisingly so for a young man, brushed one finger lightly down the point of Crowley's jaw.

"Ohfuck."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Adam flopped back across Crowley's sofa from where he'd been perched on the edge and let his knees spread in a lazy sprawl. "Show me," he whispered, words honey and sharp-edged.

With one last, desperate whimper, any braincells that were still trying to register a protest were summarily hunted down and shot by Crowley's libido. "Whatever you want," he breathed.

He knelt between Adam's legs, delicately trailing his fingers up the jean-clad thighs and skipping past the belt to tease Adam's side. Adam's breath hitched at the sudden movement, but steadied (though noticeably heavier.)

"First," Crowley murmured, "there's foreplay. Touching." He brushed over a nipple, still concealed beneath the fabric of Adam's shirt. "Tasting." He raised one of Adam's hands and cradled it unprotesting in his own. Crowley kissed the back, then lapped at his palm, tongue flickering around and between fingers. Adam tensed and shuddered a little as a clever hand played across his t-shirt, scratching and tweaking through the thin material as teeth replaced the tongue for a couple of sharp nips. "Kissing." The hand on Adam's chest fisted in the fabric and pulled him up for a careful, smouldering kiss.

He responded eagerly, tongue exploring Crowley's mouth and joining his teeth to worry at Crowley's lower lip. "I- like-" he muttered, "kissing." Crowley had to agree, strained as his neck was from the position. Kissing was definitely...

"Ah!" Crowley jerked, the warm fingers shocking, but very pleasant against his skin. "Don't know that you need that much-" he was cut off by another kiss, Adam plundering his mouth as warm, clumsy hands dragged across the now-bare skin of his chest. Adam had apparently decided that Crowley's shirt was an unnecessary inconvenience and it had gone away.

"...tutoring," he finished, now sprawled beneath Adam on the floor.

"Oh. Don't I?" Adam asked, innocently, blue eyes wide. "But how'll we know for sure, 'less you test me?" He rocked his hips deliberately. "Thoroughly."

Crowley agreed. And the hand down his trousers didn't dissuade him. They ended up testing Adam's knowledge very thoroughly, in fact, and considering they had a bit more stamina than humanly usual, it took them the better part of the day to do so.

"Much nicer than GCSEs," Adam pointed out afterward, smiling like the cat who'd got the cream, and the canary, and a good deal of the family's Sunday roast as well. Crowley, flat on his back across the bed and not planning to move anytime soon, had to agree.


End file.
